The fundamentals of aerial on demand mobility (ODM) networks differ from existing terrestrial transportation networks (e.g., road based ODM networks operated by mobility service providers, such as Uber®, Lyft®, etc.) in several ways. Additionally, the fundamentals of aerial ODM networks differ from commercial airline transportation networks (e.g., services provided from metropolitan or regional airports, such as Delta® flights, JetBlue® flights, etc.) in several ways.
Aerial ODM flight schedules are by nature dynamic and evolve in real-time and the smaller scale of vertiports requires precise use of resources without high overhead. Additionally, aerial ODM may present challenges in that there can be both cooperative and competitive dynamics between the aerial ODM stakeholders, such as vertiport owner/operators, mobility service providers, and aircraft fleet operators (e.g., electric vertical takeoff and landing (eVTOL) fleet operators). For an aerial ODM network to work for aerial ODM stakeholders, coordination of capacity and ground operations at all vertiports that aircraft fly between is needed.